Potted plant hanger assemblies which position one potted plant above or below another potted plant along the same vertical axis are well known. These plant hanger assemblies are generally constructed of rigid vertical supports. These rigid supports are then typically permanently connected to a support ring and/or directly to a pot containing a potted plant. Previous plant hanger assemblies of this type make storage very cumbersome and the hanger assembly requires a vast amount of storage area. Because the rigid support is typically permanently connected to the potted plant, the pot of the potted plant cannot be readily removed from the assemblies and placed elsewhere while the potted plant hanger assembly is stored.
Heretofore, plant hanger assemblies have not been designed to allow easy removal of a potted plant from the plant hanger assemblies while the assembly remains in a hanging position. These potted plant and hanger assemblies must be removed from a hanging positions when the plant must be removed from its pot, and transplanted elsewhere in order to free-up a pot for inserting another plant. Moreover, prior potted plant hanger assemblies do not allow pots to be interchanged while the assembly is in a hanging position. Changing the vertical arrangement of the potted plants or replacing a pot requires removing the potted plant hanger assembly from the hanging position and either completely disassembling the assembly to rearrange the potted plants, or to interchange a potted plant, or transplanting the plants themselves from one pot to another in order to achieve an alternative arrangement.
Moreover, previous potted plant hanger assemblies are not easily maneuverable to facilitate the service of plants. Prior potted plant hanger assemblies are hung in a fixed position and may not be rotated on a vertical axis to expose various parts of the plant to more sunlight. Additionally, these potted plant hanger assemblies hung in fixed positions are less aesthetically appealing.
Therefore, a plant hanger assembly is desired that allows easy interchangeability associated and supported planting pots, may be stored in a significantly reduced area, and allows for reorientation of the associated pots to provide improved plant care and aesthetic appeal.